


Hide and Seek Alone

by vaping_satanist (chainsmokingnun)



Series: Hell is Empty (All The Devils Are Here) [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: But i want to post it, Come Inflation, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Dolls, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Double Penetration, It's been so long I've forgotten how the tagging system works ahhh, Kinda?, Love at First Sight, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Guilt, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Rough Oral Sex, Tentacle Sex, i dunno what this is, it/it's pronouns for venom, maybe? - Freeform, no beta we die like men, this gets kinda fluffy and mushy at the end, venom doesn't get a name sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsmokingnun/pseuds/vaping_satanist
Summary: Eddie has started freelancing to make ends meet after losing his job and his girlfriend. He's tasked with testing a viral internet legend for a content farm's article. Seems simple. He doesn't believe in any of that. It's all superstition, right?Right?





	Hide and Seek Alone

**Author's Note:**

> i have tried fifteen million ways to bold venom's voice. so 
> 
> -> /venoms speaking with be inside these dashes. kay? kay./

Eddie groans, shakes his head as he rereads his ‘assignment.’ These guys were trying to start up a website dedicated to horror. It was obviously amateur. 

But there was at least a promise of payment, however small. He needed to pay rent. Besides, typing up and testing ‘The Top Ten Scariest Internet Urban Legends’ shouldn't be too hard. 

He hasn't believed in any of this stuff since he left the church. The watchful eye of God was no longer a pressure on his shoulders. He can feel it sometimes though. An ever-present feeling of being wrong deep in his chest. 

Witchcraft. That’s what they’d call this stupid little game. He'd grown up surrounded by the cloud of terror. It's not his fault if he inhaled some of it. He shakes his head hard. 

He scrolls through the page, clicking the link. There's very little on the origin of this ‘ritual.’ Eddie scoffs as he reads the first line on the page, in bold, bleeding letters. 

“If you don’t follow these steps properly, you will die. Do not play this game at all, you will die.” 

The background was blood red, the cursor a pentagram. Typical edgy kid stuff. He gives the ritual a skeptical once over. 

“Summoning demons on a Friday night. Sound fun.” He says to no one in particular.

It's bullshit. Kinda obvious this is something some dude posted to trick poor saps into scaring themselves stupid. But Eddie is an investigative journalist by trade. He wants to make sure. Good journalism is exhaustive, thorough. 

And it's all Eddie has right now. 

-  
It’s dark, save for the television the page told him to keep on and the dying light of candles. Shadow flickers on the beady eyes of the bear he'd chosen. 

His skin turned to gooseflesh. He's removed the stuffing from it’s stomach. The teddy bear's wound looks like an open mouth, his flayed ‘flesh’ looks bizarre to Eddie in the lowlight. Deflated, collapsed in the middle. 

“I'm sorry.”

The bear doesn't answer back. Eddie's cheeks flush. It's ridiculous to think it would. 

He put his fingernails into the doll, mixed it with dry rice. It's head flopped back onto his knee. It's head contorted like it's neck was broken. 

Gently, almost lovingly, he started sewing up the midsection of the bear with red thread. His lizard brain thought it looked like blood. Like he was gently coaxing life into the thing, giving it a soul. The thought made Eddie’s stomach roll. 

“Alright,” Eddie says, sitting up from his kneeling position, “Time for you to take a dip, buddy.” 

-

He should’ve gotten Anne to come over. Maybe then he’d feel less like a little bitch about the whole thing. Summoning ghosts for kicks, she’d laugh in his face.

Eddie goes into the bathroom, flickering lights off the walls made everything eerie, he’d been in this bathroom before, numerous time but the candle flame bouncing off the walls made it look older, more sunken in. Claustrophobic. 

He dunks the bear into the tub of water. Water floods it’s fluffy insides immediately, swelling the toy as though he were alive. Eddie imagined his tiny organs were expanding along with his fluffy skin. Those beady eyes looked up at him. He swore, they looked even more alive. 

He shuts his eyes, “First tagger is...Eddie.” 

“First tagger is Eddie...first tagger is Eddie.” 

He walks out, like the instructions told him to.   
-

He starts trying to count back from ten. According to the rules, the doll wouldn't move. The ten seconds is spent waiting is for the demon to possess the vessel. The air around him turns cold. Something is wrong. 

/“Eddie.”/

Every candle in the house blows out. He’s drenched in darkness. The television screams static at him. His jaw tenses. The smell coming from the bathroom is like oil in hot water. Thick and fatty, organic. Skirting on the edge of familiarity. 

/“Found you, Eddie.”/ 

Fuck! What the fuck!?

The bear was looking up at him, some sort of black ooze dripping out of it in all sorts of patches. It drips out of the stitching. Something writhes under its fur. 

He rushes to take a shot of salt water. He couldn't swallow, even though his tongue told him he should. It couldn't touch him if he had the salt water. 

He bolts, hoping it couldn't see in the dark. He found his hiding space, it was a tight fit. His shoulders pressed uncomfortably tight against the crawlspace. 

/“I know where you are.”/

And then he smelled that smell again. Organic, oily. A wet, slick noise on the hardwood. 

The thing was moving. 

He wants to scream, to move but he can't reveal his hiding spot. The thing will get him for sure. 

It's quiet for a bit. Too quiet. 

/“You’re alone.”/ 

The booming voice is slightly quieter, as though the thing itself was trying to find him through listening. 

He holds his breath. His lungs burn. The salt settles in every crack in his lips. 

He swallows. His only defense rolls lukewarm down his throat. 

He begins to stand. Already, this was going against the games rules. It didn't seem to matter now. 

He looks up just in time to see whatever it was break open the back of the teddy bear. Flesh and fur exploded everywhere. A pulsing black fleshy mound was suddenly creeping closer to him. 

It unfurls, undulating toward him. A mouth full of sharp teeth smiled at him. Pupil-less white eyes looked straight into him. 

/“I’m alone, too.”/ 

“You're joking right?” He raised an eyebrow, “You can't be serious.” 

/“You called on me.”/ 

“...You're lonely? And you came here because I was lonely?” 

/“If you were mine, you’d never be alone again.”/ A hand like appendage reached out and touched his shoulder. /“We’d never be alone again.”/ 

He was alone. Anne had left him for someone better. His job had tossed him out. His parents were dead. Eddie Brock has nothing and noone to rely on. 

“Alright. Let's do this.” 

It was on him instantly. 

It tears at his shirt, suddenly coating his upper body in the pleasantly warm slick substance the thing was made out of. The mass shrinks into two smaller tendrils. They take turns, gently massaging, pinching, and pulling his nipples. 

Another larger tendril started trying to undo his belt, unlooping it and tossing it somewhere into the darkness. The button rips off, clinking off into the shadows. It dips under the waistband of his pants, wrapping around his semi-hard cock. 

“Oh, fuck!” 

Wet but dry, it stroked him downward. Precum made the passes even slicker. Heat pooled in his stomach. The creature begins to move him onto all fours. 

His pants are torn from his body. He feels something wet nudge against his opening. He flinches away, jerking slightly at the warmth emanating from the intrusion. His hole flutters, the same natural lubricant coating him. 

It would be interesting to ask whatever it was. He's a little too busy right now. The goo moves toward his hips, guiding him. He glances between his legs and realizes the creature's made itself-himself?-what looked like a cock. 

He hisses as it enters him. It burns, but in the best way. His body stretches so the thing in him can press against the most sensitive part of him. He can't get a grip on the floor.

He pants hard. He can feel the eye of God, piercing through him. It doesn't hurt this time. There is no guilt. Just wave after wave of a bizarre sort of pleasure. His cock leaks. 

The creature surrounding him was vibrating, he can feel it in his sternum. The demon was purring. 

/We feel what you feel./

The words aren't said out loud, but in his head. Eddie can only moan in response. Another cock-like appendage wiggles in front of his face. His lips curl around it. A strange taste puddles on his tongue.

The vibrations grow, mercilessly attacking his prostate. He nearly chokes around the tentacle pushing down his throat. 

Harsher and harsher, faster and faster. Time no longer exists. The world around him becomes hazy, tinged at the edges with sepia. He isn't sure if the monster's lube is making him so sloppy. But it feels like a damn had burst inside him. 

/Never be alone again, Eddie. We’ll be together forever. We’ll take care of us./

The voice sounds as breathy as he feels. Feeding back the sensations Eddie is giving it, pinging them back and forth. He isn't sure if he can take much more before the thing cums, flooding his insides. His stomach stretches from the amount. He cums onto the kitchen floor, the creature's seed leaking out of him. 

"That was not what I was expecting."

/Bad?/

"No. It was...interesting." He rolls over onto his back, "I got a lot of questions for you. What do I call you, anyway?" 

/We are Venom. And you are mine./ 

The thing wraps around him, rumbling gently in his head. He falls asleep feeling less alone.

**Author's Note:**

> *deep breath, boy hands* i take a two year hiatus and come back with monster porn. 
> 
> Seems about right. 
> 
> If you're familiar with this ritual, you know how many creepypastas have been written about it. i thought a porn parody would be funny? but it just came out a lil sad. oof. 
> 
> i've never written symbrock before. i've never written HALF of what i just wrote. jesus. i feel mCNASTY. but did y'all like tht callback at the end? gibe myself a lil pat on the back. 
> 
> if u enjoyed this mess, lemme know. comments and kudos prevent yeast infections ✌


End file.
